<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>warm blanket by moonkki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989256">warm blanket</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki'>moonkki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ASTRO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, a little bit of ass touching, but minhyuk was there to comfort him, dongmin was sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonkki/pseuds/moonkki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, there was a hand on his buttocks. Minhyuk whispered against his lips, "I need your booty."</p><p>"Oh, God." Dongmin groaned, leaning away. "Just for one minute, Minhyuk. We can't be cute for one minute."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Astro FicFest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>warm blanket</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hella late but better late than never? inspiration has been hard to find lately but there are a few prompts i wanna do :// </p><p>written for prompt #57 from astro fic fest 2020</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shoulders slumped down, Dongmin pushed the door close behind him, kicked his shoes off and set his briefcase against the wall at the end of the foyer. All lights were off; moonlight and streetlights came in through the windows, guiding Dongmin who stumbled into the living room. </p><p>"Hyuk?" he called out — whispered — as though he was afraid to disturb the quietude of the apartment. </p><p>He knew Minhyuk was sleeping, fell asleep waiting for him to come home — it had been like that for the past weeks. Though he hadn't checked yet, he knew there was food on the table waiting for him. Minhyuk wasn't a bad cook but Dongmin's appetite had been shrinking: stress and work were getting in the way of his (previously healthy) lifestyle and there was nothing he wanted to do as soon as he got home but to join his sleeping lover in bed. </p><p>Tugging his tie loose, he dragged himself to the kitchen, took a few spoonfuls of the kimchi fried rice on the table. He ran his fingers through his previously styled hair, forced himself to eat more of the food. There was a quarter left and as much as Dongmin didn't like wasting food, especially Minhyuk's, he might get sick if he continued force-feeding himself any longer. Rueful, he tossed what was left of the meal into the trash can and drank a bit of water. </p><p>He headed for his shared bedroom with Minhyuk, leaving the door ajar. Closing the door fully might make a noise that would interrupt Minhyuk's needed slumber; Minhyuk tended to be a light sleeper. He discarded his suit jacket, undid a few buttons of his dress shirt and slipped under the covers next to Minhyuk. Dongmin curled up behind him, inhaled his scent. </p><p>He was aware he had been absent; he detested the fact that he didn't remember the last time he had eaten one meal together with Minhyuk, the last time he properly spent time with Minhyuk. It was a guilt that weighed down on him — constant and heavy. </p><p>All the extra hours and weeks ridden with work for one dreaded presentation — it was over now. </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby," he whispered. Admission was easier in the night, when he didn't have to see Minhyuk's face and anticipate a response. "I'm sorry I haven't been home." He pressed a featherlight kiss on the side of Minhyuk's neck. "You've been so understanding but I know it must've been lonely. I'm sorry, baby." An influx of emotions flooded him and he blinked away the tears that began to sting his eyes. </p><p>Suddenly, Minhyuk turned, faced him with a soft uptick of his lips. </p><p>Dongmin slanted away, startled. "You've been awake?" </p><p>"Mhm." Minhyuk cupped his cheek and pressed their lips together for a peck. "You're crying." </p><p>"I'm not," Dongmin said. Having been caught, he averted his gaze, heat rising in his face. Communicating his feelings hadn't been easy; it was something he was working on for Minhyuk and their relationship. </p><p>"You're crying," Minhyuk repeated, teasing, and pressed kisses on Dongmin's lids. "I can taste your tears." </p><p>"You're gross. Get off me." Dongmin pressed a hand on Minhyuk's chest and pushed lightly. He didn't mean it; he was embarrassed to be caught in such an emotional state by his lover without advance notice. </p><p>"Never. You're stuck with me forever." Minhyuk caged him with a tight embrace, pressed smooches on his face. </p><p>Embarrassment dwindled. Dongmin bit his lip, unable to hold back the grin that took over his face as Minhyuk continued to smother him with affection. A giggle escaped him, his body curling as Minhyuk pulled on his tucked shirt, snuck a hand underneath the fabric and prodded at his side. </p><p>"<em>Stop,</em>" Dongmin whined between his giggles, pushed on Minhyuk's shoulder as he tried to twist away from the tickling. </p><p>Eventually, Minhyuk's fingers stopped. He hugged Dongmin closer, planted another kiss onto his lips. "How was today?" </p><p>Dongmin allowed his eyes to close as Minhyuk stroked his hair. "They accepted my project."</p><p>"I know they would. You worked hard for it." </p><p>Dongmin pursed his lips tight. Minhyuk's words meant well but he couldn't help the guilt that was slowly rising to the surface once more as he thought about how he neglected Minhyuk due to his job. </p><p>Minhyuk seemed to sense his inner turmoil when he took his cheek firmly. "Hey." </p><p>Dongmin opened his eyes, met Minhyuk's gaze. </p><p>Minhyuk planted a lingering kiss on Dongmin's forehead, muttering, "I know you wouldn't neglect me intentionally… or neglect me in general. I am proud of you for being so hardworking." He pressed their foreheads together. "I know your career is important to you-" </p><p>"But you're important to me too." </p><p>"-and I understand, baby. Look, I told you I'm rooting for your success, didn't I? To see you succeed is what makes me happy."</p><p>"I was neglecting you. I'm a bad boyfriend. I wish I could just…" he trailed off, uncertain how to continue. "If I could I'd quit my job but…" </p><p>Minhyuk knocked their foreheads together. "You're a fool. I've always known your work is demanding; I signed up for this."</p><p>"But…"</p><p>"Lee Dongmin," Minhyuk started, "it's done now, isn't it?" </p><p>Dongmin nodded, eager to redeem himself. "Yes, I promise that I'll make it up to you." </p><p>Minhyuk smiled, curled up against him and hugged his head to his chest. "I love you." </p><p>"I love you too," Dongmin said. He buried his face into Minhyuk's chest and exhaled, finally free from the weight he'd been carrying. Minhyuk never failed to reassure him — he was eager to return the support. "You're going to smack some sense into me if it's needed, right? </p><p>"I always do." </p><p>Dongmin smiled. "I'll do my best so it doesn't have to come to that point then." </p><p>"Of course." A chuckle vibrated in Minhyuk's chest. "You're so eager to prove that, aren't you?" Dongmin nodded at that. Minhyuk sighed. "My boyfriend's an overachiever at everything." </p><p>Dongmin pinched at Minhyuk's back in response to which the latter exaggerated a pained groan. Dongmin muffled a laugh against Minhyuk's chest. </p><p>It was late — they were supposed to be asleep but Dongmin was reinvigorated. The thought of <em> finally </em>being able with Minhyuk had him spirited. Minhyuk didn't display any indication that he would be sleeping anytime soon by how he uttered continuous praises against the top of his head. </p><p>It had been a while since they spent their night together like this. He relished the moment, the sweetness and tenderness of it.</p><p>"I miss your cuddles. I need your cuddles," Dongmin said in such a whining, childish tone that he would've slapped himself for if it were a different circumstance. </p><p>"I need your kisses," Minhyuk responded, leaning close when Dongmin moved to place one kiss after another on his lips. </p><p>"I need you. I miss you." There was nothing suggestive in Dongmin's voice. He simply needed to say the words; he had missed Minhyuk so dearly. He needed Minhyuk by his side, in his life as long as the time would permit. </p><p>Basking in the intimacy and softness, Dongmin couldn't ask for more. Dongmin smiled as Minhyuk returned the kisses he received. </p><p>Suddenly, there was a hand on his buttocks. Minhyuk whispered against his lips, "I need your booty."</p><p>"Oh, God." Dongmin groaned, leaning away<em>. </em> "Just for one minute, Minhyuk. We can't be cute for <em> one minute.</em>"</p><p>"But I miss your booty." Minhyuk didn't seem ashamed by his choice of words. </p><p>"Get that hand off my butt," Dongmin muttered, though not making an effort to get Minhyuk's hand off his behind. "You ruined the moment."</p><p>"I didn't. The moment never stops." </p><p>"Shh." Dongmin placed his forefinger over Minhyuk's lips. "The game's over. You were supposed to ask for it romantically." </p><p>"Untrue. My hand is still on your booty. That's a progress." </p><p>"Stop calling my butt that." </p><p>"I love you," Minhyuk said and kissed the finger over his lips. "Let me touch your butt."</p><p>"You're already touching it," Dongmin mumbled, inwardly thankful that Minhyuk had dropped the <em> booty </em>word — it sounded funny and silly. He wasn't sure where Minhyuk picked it up. He assumed it was probably from English songs that he used in his dance routines. Dongmin wondered if Minhyuk genuinely found the word sexy. </p><p>"Is that a yes?" </p><p>Dongmin feigned a thoughtful look. "Only because you dropped that ridiculous word." </p><p>The grin that broke out upon Minhyuk's face was bright in the night. Dongmin revelled in the way the creases fanned out from the corners of his eyes, his cheeks pushing upwards. It was a beautiful sight — no matter how much Dongmin had seen it, simply burning the image into his eyes wasn't enough. He wanted to take a picture, make a portrait drawing of it — anything. </p><p>"Can I get this off?" Minhyuk asked, tugging on his belt. He nodded. </p><p>Dongmin's belt and trousers were tossed to the floor, leaving him only in his shirt and boxers. Minhyuk slipped a hand under the band of his underwear and cupped him from behind, all the while mouthing along his neck. </p><p>"I'm… dirty though. I'd need to shower." Dongmin fisted the front of Minhyuk's shirt, biting back the noises that threatened to escape him. </p><p>"I won't go any further," Minhyuk said against his skin, mouth against the center of his chest. </p><p>"Are you sure?" </p><p>"Do you want to?" </p><p>Dongmin gulped. Minhyuk's large hand was warm against his flesh. Minhyuk squeezed and kneaded; Dongmin squirmed against him. </p><p>"It's already late…" </p><p>Minhyuk flicked the tip of his tongue against Dongmin's nub. "We don't have to." </p><p>"Minhyuk!" Dongmin huffed, writhing at the stimulation that sent heat all over his body. "You don't just… say that while doing something like <em>that.</em>" </p><p>"What am I doing?" </p><p>"Being an ass." </p><p>"I love your ass." Minhyuk gave a particular hard squeeze for emphasis. "It's glorious and each cheek fits my hands just perfectly." </p><p>Dongmin flushed. "Oh, my God. You're insufferable." </p><p>"You love me." Minhyuk pulled his hand off to rest on the small of Dongmin's back instead. "Let's sleep?" </p><p>Dongmin hesitated for a moment, willing himself to cool down. "Y-Yeah. We should."</p><p>"You're gonna need a lot of rest for tomorrow if you want to continue." </p><p>"Screw you." Dongmin narrowed his eyes, though the laughter that escaped him betrayed his supposedly angry stare. </p><p>"You may tomorrow." Minhyuk took a hold of his thigh and lifted it over his hip. Dongmin automatically inched close, a smile on his face as he held Minhyuk. </p><p>The smile remained on Dongmin's lips even as Minhyuk's breathing evened out and deepened into the telltale rise and fall of sleep — even as he drifted off to slumber himself, warm and safe. </p><p>With Minhyuk, he knew he had the strength accomplish anything. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>